


If You Need Me I'll Be A Shock, Skip and a Jump Away

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Dynamics, Safewords, Some Plot, Teasing, nea is the entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: The Blight Serum has an unexpected side effect on the Doctor. This is a sequel to "A Doctor and a Steve walk into a Basement" but can be read as a standalone too.The title is funny, I will die on that hill.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Steve Harrington
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Kudos: 23





	If You Need Me I'll Be A Shock, Skip and a Jump Away

"So, I use it right before my trial starts?" Herman asked, examining the small vial of orange liquid "and note any side effects that occur?"

Talbot nodded.

"Understood"

Typically, Herman did not share his research projects with others. Normally, he would do whatever it was that he desired and nobody would try to tell him otherwise, lest they become a test subject themselves. 

This, however, was not his research. Talbot Grimes, known by some as The Blight, was a master chemist a lifetime ago. Originally Herman scoffed at this sentiment, but after seeing the results of his serum on the annoying teenagers, he needed to know more.

The serum had caused all four teenagers to fuse together in a grotesque spectacle of flesh and limbs. It was marvelous - hearing the screams of those who deserved suffering. He remembered when the youngest of the group screamed desperately as blood poured out of her throat until it filled her lungs and the screaming was replaced with gurgling. The pleading from the oldest was music to his ears, and yet he could barely hear the boy over the squelching of organs and cracking of bones.

Herman instantly knew that he needed to see the remaining tests. Each killer who agreed was given a vial to use during their trial. Most didn't agree, as expected. Thankfully for the pair, they were able to convince a few by bribing them with offerings.

The results seemed to be fairly conclusive at this point, so Herman knew what to expect - his static shocks would be occasionally replaced with a boost of speed.

As far as how effective the speed would be, he had his doubts. He had managed to convince Lisa, The Hag, to try it in exchange for teaching her a perk that would make her even stealthier. Lisa was slower than most, so he figured that the serum would help her.

When she returned from her trial, she had covered Léry's in traps and before he knew what was happening, a chunk of his throat had been bitten out and he was on his back being disemboweled. 

Lucky for Talbot, his ability to run away quickly saved him. 

After Rin tested it, they both had a katana through their throat before they even knew that she was nearby.

The same thing happened with Sally, Philip, Evan, Max, Bubba and pretty much everyone else.

Of all people, Michael Myers seemed to have found some use for it. He refused to use it again but, according to the little information they got from Michael's head tilting, he had some success with it, but found it annoying to use.

Herman held his breath and clutched the vial tightly as dark fog enshrouded him.

"Corn" Herman growled under his breath. How he hated the corn.

Tucking the bottle into his coat pocket, he trekked towards the middle building, charging his static electricity. 

Releasing the built up electricity, the survivors around him screamed in anguish. 

Only two of the four were within range, he recognized their screams easily; the young red-headed woman and the old military veteran were nearby.

Turning quickly, he made direct eye contact with the girl, who instantly sprinted away.

The moment had come: Herman quickly injected the liquid into his veins and felt a rogue fire of adrenaline consume him.

Racing after the woman was child's play, he wondered why the others hated it so much. The realization soon hit him, along with a wall. He couldn't turn whatsoever and it took him multiple seconds to recover after crashing. The young woman was long gone.

As he recovered, the world around him blurred. He could feel the tickle of electricity dancing through his body and the sweat that beaded on his forehead.

The stimulus surrounding him became nearly unbearable and he plugged his ears as the first generator popped.

His ears rang and, with the sun beating down on him, he passed out.  
\------------

Herman awoke on cool linoleum floor, lights flickered above him and the stench of mildew infiltrated his nostrils. The familiar hum of electricity rang in his ears.

Home.

Or whatever one considered "home" in this hell.

The scraping of feet shuffling around him caused him to stir.

"Talbot?" he groaned

"Uh, no. Are you feeling alright?" Steve asked, stepping into Herman's line of sight. 

"I feel strange" Herman admitted "why are you here?"

"I came to check on you after I saw you unconscious in the trial. What happened?"

Herman's breath stuttered and began to pick up the pace.

"Herman?" Steve asked.

Herman dropped his knees, head pressed into his hands.

"I...fuck...I need you. Now. Please" Herman pleaded. Whatever had come over him was fierce in its demands.

"Hey, it's okay. What's going on? Are you feeling alright?" Steve asked, kneeling beside the older man. 

Resting his hand on his shoulder caused Herman to groan and shudder. 

"Touch me" Herman gasped with need.

"Okay. I'm going to undo your belt" Steve replied. Discarding the belt, Herman shed his clothes without sophistication. Steve swallowed thickly, remembering how during all of their previous "encounters" saw Herman folding his clothes neatly beside them.

Lightly feeling Herman's length caused the man to suck in an intense breath. Steve could feel how hot and hard his dick was just by lightly brushing his fingers against it.

Everything seemed to be incredibly intense for Herman, Steve noted.

He would brush his fingers over the clothed length and Herman would buck his hips up. His back seemed to be permanently arched and his mouth permanently agape. 

Drool rolled down his chin and his head lulled to the side. It was as if he was in a trial with Freddy.

"Do you want to lie down a bit?"

"Touch…" Herman whimpered, clutching at Steve's wrist and guiding his hand down.

"Okay, just relax for me sweetheart"

Herman's eyes followed Steve's hands as they trailed down his torso. 

"Please…" he rasped "...more"

Silently obliging, Steve took him in his hand and slowly pumped it. Herman gasped and grabbed at nothing; his thighs clenched as he released a shaky breath.

Herman was putty under Steve's touch. There was not struggle for control, nor playful banter - Herman was so sensitive that there was nothing to fight for. The only thing he needed was Steve.

Steve continued to work him until Herman's entire body tensed up and he let out a sound more akin to a wail than anything else, spilling himself on Steve.

"More" Herman pleaded

"Of course" Steve smiled, eyeing the sight before him. The man who had murdered him countless times in brutal fashion was sprawled out in front of him, naked and vulnerable. Steve was in awe; for once in his current life, he had power.

As much as he knew that he probably shouldn't push his luck, the temptation was far too strong to resist.

Slowly lowering his head and licking a long stripe from the base to the tip of Herman's cock earned him a growl. Perhaps that was a warning; even if it was Steve wouldn’t take it.

He continued to lick him slowly, drawing out every single whimper that he could from the man laying under him.

"P-please…" Herman gasped.

It was strange -- he sounded so...small compared to his typical domineering tone.

"All in due time" Steve grinned. Power. 

"I need it" Herman breathed, reaching for the boy's hand "I need you"

Steve contemplated giving in but ultimately wanted to see how far he could push. He hoped that he could coax out a different side of The Doctor, one that would ravage him within an inch of his life.

"Mmm-hmm" Steve agreed "I know"

Herman sighed, impatience and desperation evident.

Steve flicked his tongue over the head of Herman's dick repeatedly, before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking with fervor. 

Herman's breath hitched and his entire body tensed. His teeth were gritted and his jaw clenched tightly.

Just as his orgasm was closing in, wrapping him in its sweet embrace of pleasure, Steve stopped.

Herman sat up abruptly, pushing Steve to the ground and pinning him with ease. Steve was still grinning and he squirmed beneath him, purposefully grinding himself on Herman.

"You're playing with fire, boy" Herman growled into his ear, sending goosebumps up Steve's arms.

"Then burn me" Steve whispered, turning to Herman and brushing his lips against to the other's. 

Taking a deep breath, Herman composed himself to the best of his ability. 

"Stick"

"Stick?" Steve inquired.

"Safeword"

"Got it"

"Now" Herman grinned "tease me again, I dare you"

Smiling, Steve brought his knee up and brushed it against Herman's dripping length.

Herman snapped, ripping Steve's clothes off with brute strength. Steve shuddered at the display, remembering that not only was Herman depraved, armed and partially electrokinetic, but he was much stronger than him.

Steve's eyes widened when he saw Herman bring his left hand to his exposed nipple and heard the crackling of static.

"Oh!" he cried out as the shock hit his body.

Herman paused to allow Steve to recover and catch his breath. 

"Okay?" Herman asked. 

"Yeah" Steve breathed "anything you want"

"Suck me off for real" Herman demanded.

"Of course" Steve said, chuckling a bit.

Without hesitation, he took Herman's entire length down his throat, relishing in Herman's soft moaning. 

"God, yes…" he moaned as Steve bobbed himself up and down, now able to take him fully. He wrapped his hand in Steve's soft red hair and pulled lightly, causing a pleasant burn that spread throughout Steve's scalp.

"Mmmm" Steve moaned, knowing that the vibrations drove Herman wild.

"Oh, oh Steve" Herman choked out, voice cracking as he started to thrust his hips in rhythm with Steve's mouth.

Steve was choking but didn't mind, he moaned lewdly while taking everything he could.

With a sudden gasp, Herman shot his seed down Steve's throat. After resting a moment, he withdrew himself.

"Oh, Steve" Herman said between shuddering breaths "you look so pretty choking on my dick"

"Can you please fuck me already?" Steve whined.

"So needy" Herman grinned, still breathing heavily.

"Says you!" Steve cried in exasperation. 

A sudden fairly strong shock caused Steve to jump. It hurt a good deal, but not even close to as badly as in a trial.

"Okay, point taken. That hurt"

Herman grabbed him by the throat and squeezed tightly, partially cutting off Steve's airflow. 

"Good"

A flicker of fear shone in Steve's eyes, much to Herman's delight, and he released his grip.

As he gulped in air again and rubbed the marks on his throat, Steve looked up to The Doctor who now loomed over him.

"Grab the lube from my coat pocket and start preparing yourself"

"Okay" Steve said eagerly. 

Finding Herman's discarded coat, haphazardly tossed across the room, he rifled through the pockets, pulling out a vial of orange liquid.

"Umm...Herman?" Steve asked 

"Yes?"

"What the hell is this?"

"A little project that Talbot and I are working on. We call it 'Blight Serum'. It's serum from those pustula petals that have been popping up in trials"

"Is that what's going on? Michael scared the shit out of me with that!" Steve exclaimed.

Herman chuckled "I wonder if he had a similar side effect"

Steve's confused look prompted Herman to explain further: "it's acting as an aphrodisiac, obviously"

"Ohhh" Steve said, nodding slowly "that makes sense now. Wait! Ew!"

Herman frowned, confused.

"Don't make me think about Michael like that" Steve explained, nose scrunched in a clear, albeit exaggerated, look of disgust.

"Prepare yourself Steve. Unless you'd rather I go in dry?"

"Okay, I'm going. No need to be rash"

"Well then get on with it"

Steve grabbed the bottle and slicked up two fingers liberally, inserting them with ease.

Fluttering his eyes shut, he sighed in content. Working his fingers in and out, he started to stretch himself.

Soon he added a third and, lost in his pleasure, he sped up - chasing his high.

"You better not even think about finishing without me" Herman said, snapping Steve out of his reverie.

"Inside me. Now. Please" Steve begged.

Herman grabbed Steve's ankles and dragged him across the floor.

Taking the lube, he slicked himself up and slowly pushed the head of his dick into Steve.

Herman stopped, causing Steve to look up at him.

"Please!" Steve cried out, desperate for Herman to give him more.

"Well, little lamb" Herman said calmly "aren’t we in a familiar situation?"

Steve sighed in defeat, understanding what was happening.

"The difference between you and I" Herman purred "is that you have mercy"

"Herman…" Steve started, eyes wide.

Herman cut him off with a firm hand pressed against his mouth. 

"I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready. Not another word. Or else" Herman warned.

"But--!" Steve started to protest before a shock rippled through his body, causing him to moan.

"Oh? What's this?" Herman teased, lightly shocking him again.

"Fuck!" Steve cried out.

Hearing Herman swallow thickly, Steve knew that he was losing his composure too. Another light shock sent jolt of pleasure through his body. 

"Please. Please!" Steve begged, a tear streaming down his cheek.

Immediately, Herman completely bottomed out and began a brutal pace. He had a bruising grip on Steve's hip and in his left hand he began to charge another weak shock. 

When he released it, they both moaned in unison. Steve hadn't originally considered that Herman could also feel his shocks, but he now was convinced that he did when close enough. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Herman's neck for leverage as he angled his hips to ensure that every thrust hit him exactly where he needed it.

"Touch yourself for me" Herman said between moans.

Steve did as told without question, touching his neglected dick and crying out at the feeling. 

Charging another shock, Herman leaned over and whispered into Steve's ear "finish for me, baby" and he released the shock.

"Fuck!" Steve yelled as he finally released himself. The intensity was at a level that Steve didn't think was possible, as he choked and spluttered for air.

Herman was right behind him, moaning deeply as his third orgasm tore through him.

Steve fell limp in Herman's arms, melting into the embrace that Herman pulled him into. He hadn’t even noticed that Herman had withdrawn himself.

Herman held him tightly to his chest as both of their breathing slowed back to a regular pace.

Herman wasn't typically one for cuddling but he felt himself drawn in and at a level of peace he never thought possible as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair, admiring the softness of it against his own rough hands.

Suddenly, Steve pushed away, scrambling for his clothes and Herman saw why: a fog surrounded him.

"Good luck" Herman said to him as he disappeared into thin air.

Herman sighed and pulled his own clothes on. Alone once again.

Not just alone. Lonely.

However, he wouldn't have time to lose himself in it, as he was being pulled into a trial now too.

He silently thanked The Entity for the distraction.

He recognized the location as one of the MacMillan properties, a favourite of his. As he walked forward, he charged a static blast. 

Releasing it, dread replaced his initial giddiness as he heard Steve screaming in the distance. 

A grim reminder of their bleak situation. 

The Entity's laughter rang in his ears.

"You bitch!" he cried out in pure rage.

Turning, he saw a female survivor staring at him with a twisted grin. She had a flashlight in her hand and made an obvious point to click it at him a few times before laughing and running away.

Dumbfounded, Herman shook his head and walked in the opposite direction.

His heart sunk even deeper as he heard the hushed voice of Steve talking to the strange girl: "Nea! What are you doing? We need to get these gens done and get out!"

Steve was a survivor and Herman was the killer. Again.

They had to play their respective roles. Again.

They were enemies. Again.

Forcing his guilt back down, he accepted his role once again as Steve had, and made his way for his next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Doc/Steve is happening. I'm gonna make it happen.


End file.
